


Marvel One Shots

by Kimegite



Series: Marvel [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpine was one of the best things ever given to Bucky let's be real, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Everyone is Peter's Dad, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Michelle Jones - Freeform, Ned Leeds - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimegite/pseuds/Kimegite
Summary: Basically just some fun ideas I had and wanted to include in the same story universe as my other Marvel fics. They're all just one shots and each will be marked with the time/ date in relation to the main "Planet of Ice and Silver" story line so no one is confused. I'll continue to add more tags with each one shot written.





	1. Bucky Bears

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just about a year after the main story arc. Peter is now in his first year of college and Bucky and Steve have mostly retired and now live in an apartment in Brooklyn. No spoilers for POIAS that aren't obvious in the setting of the current MCU

Peter sighed and stuffed his phone back in his jacket pocket. So much for family dinner night, Tony had been called in on a last minute mission and Pepper was stuck in Florida due to the shitty weather. Peter grumbled and sunk further into his jacket as he trudged through the terrible Brooklyn weather. It was March, there was no reason for the weather to be this blizzard-y. 

Peter was debating whether or not to eat out or just head back to May’s apartment and hope she’d let him stay the night when he passed by the window of a toy store and stopped in his tracks. Peter backtracked a few steps and looked in through the frosted windows. He felt a buzz in his chest as he looked at what was perched in the main display.

It was a brand new toy, it had just been released that morning. Well, the new revamp at least. The original toy had been popular for decades following its namesake’s glory and death. But it had gone out of style until recently, when it had been revived by request of the Avengers Corporation. It was a surprise for the Avenger it was modeled after.

Peter slipped inside the store and wandered over to the main display, a light smile on his face. The clerk at the counter barely spared him a glance before looking back at their phone. Peter laughed quietly and picked up the bear. The Bucky-Bear, a classic toy for any collector. 

It had been re-released on Bucky’s birthday, March 10. Peter paused, his arms dropping slightly. He rushed to check his phone, to check the date. He was right, it was March 10. Peter carefully slid his phone back into his pocket. Peter wandered over to the check out and purchased the bear with only a few words exchanged with the clerk, who looked just as miserable as Peter felt.

His heart felt like a sticky mess in his chest. He’d totally forgotten it was Bucky’s birthday. Not that it really mattered, Bucky and Steve were celebrating in Wakanda this year and were not accepting any outside contact with the world. But still, the fact he’d forgotten made Peter feel a little worse than he already had.

But it had given him an idea. Bucky had always said Peter was welcome in his and Steve’s apartment, and had even had Peter programmed into the security system so he could get in. Peter was sure that neither man would mind if he dropped in for the night, so long as he left a note telling them he did so no one had a breakdown thinking their apartment had been broken into. Plus, it was only a few blocks away, and Peter was really beginning to feel the effects of the cold. It always bugged his abilities.  


Peter tucked the bag containing his bear under his arm and carefully marched his way through the heavy sleet/snow. It was times like these he was glad Bruce and Tony had made his specialty undersuit for withstanding cold weather. 

Peter entered the passcode into the building and stepped into the main stairwell. He sighed with relief as the door closed behind him and he was enveloped in warm air. A strained chuckle made his head whip towards the first floor apartment door. 

A familiar old woman stood in the doorway, gray eyes crinkled with a smile “Hello Mr. Parker”

Peter chuckled nervously “Ms. Baggley, it’s good to see you”

The old woman chuckled, brushing wrinkled hands on her soft pink robe “You here to see James and Steve?”

Peter nodded. Ms. Baggley motioned towards the elevator with her head “Head on up, I’m sure they’ll be glad to see you”

Peter’s eyes narrowed in confusion but he ignored the statement, figuring she didn’t know that Bucky and Steve were on vacation since they almost never left through the main stairwell. Bucky said his justification was that “it was just safer”. Steve said it was because “some things never go away”. Peter had a feeling Steve’s statement was more accurate in their case. 

Peter stepped out of the elevator and down to the apartment door. He pressed a finger to the lock pad and watched the green line scan his fingerprint. Most people would think a fingerprint scanner was excessive. Bucky had wanted higher security, Steve had talked him out of it, Bucky still grumbled about it. Peter listened to the door click open and carefully pushed it open. Peter kicked his shoes off outside the door and was surprised to see the lights on in the apartment. 

He could hear the tv on as well, and the faint hissing of the tea kettle. Peter paused just inside the door and listened carefully. He could hear someone chewing on Doritos, why he knew it was Doritos he couldn’t tell you. Had Bucky and Steve asked someone to housesit (or rather apartment-sit) for them? Peter was about to call Natasha when he heard a familiar voice call out from the living room.

“Babe? That you? Or do I need to grab one of my many weapons”

Peter bit back a laugh as he crept down the hall. Peter peeked into the living room and was filled with a light excitement.

The figure on the couch tensely turned and looked over his shoulder. Peter laughed and leaned against the doorframe “Bucky?”

The White Wolf was decked out in fuzzy plaid pj bottoms and a shirt that said “Sorry I'm late, I didn't want to come” in big letters on the front. Bucky looked more than mildly surprised to see him.

“Peter? What are you doing here?”

Peter felt like he was melting “What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Wakanda?”

Bucky nodded and patted the couch seat beside him “I am, but Steve got called in by Tony for a last minute mission, so we're back for a least a few days”  
“Oh” Peter sighed, clambering over the top of the couch and dropping beside Bucky.

Bucky fixed a warning glare on him “Now, what are you doing in my apartment?” He smiled coyly “Trying to steal some of Steve and I’s amassed fortune? Sorry to tell ya, it won't work”

Peter chuckled and shook his head “No, Family Dinner Night got cancelled and I didn’t feel like trying to get back to the compound in this weather”

Bucky cocked an eyebrow “Tony’s on the mission, but what about Pepper?”

Peter shrugged and snagged a handful of Doritos from Bucky’s bag “Got stuck in Orlando due to the weather”

Bucky sighed a sympathetic sound “Sorry kid, that sucks”

Peter shifted noncommittally “Yeah. It sucks that Steve’s at work on your birthday too”

Bucky’s eyes widened and he tilted his head as a smile faded onto his face “You remembered?”

Peter nodded, eyeing the bag by his feet “Yeah, I had a reminder”

Bucky eyed the bag as well, a knowing smile on his face “I haven’t gotten to see one in person yet, may I?”

“Yeah, sure” Peter handed Bucky the bag and watched as Bucky pulled the Bucky-Bear from the bag. Bucky examined it with careful eyes for a lone moment.

Bucky’s gaze softened and he melted into something warmer than Peter had ever seen on him. Bucky held the bear in front of him and sat it on his knees like it was a small child. Bucky tugged at the bear’s tiny blue jacket “I only ever saw the original version once, one was sent to me when they were initially released. Stark, Howard Stark that is-” Bucky clarified “He made sure to get one to me, and he was the one I gave it back to when we shipped out again”

Bucky tilted his head, eyes flicking downward as a nervous light entered them “If I remember correctly, it eventually became Tony’s. That… is ironic”

Bucky shook himself out of his stupor and Peter almost sighed with relief “But they turned out really well this time. I like that they combined all of my persona” Bucky brushed his metal fingers along the shiny vinyl patterned to look like his Wakandan arm. Peter noted that Bucky was correct, they had combined both versions of Bucky. The Bucky-Bear had Bucky’s new metal arm, but his jacket was styled more like the old one from his Howling Commando days with the wing on the left side of the collar instead of the arm for obvious reasons. But there was no remnant of the Winter Soldier in the design, Peter found that the most important thing. 

Bucky thought silently for another moment before handing the bear back to Peter. Peter tucked the bear back into its bag and drew his knees up to his chest. Bucky sighed “Have you eaten yet?”

Peter shook his head “No, I was gonna go over to May’s and then I remembered you guys have an apartment that was a lot closer and decided to come here. Though I was just planning on camping the night out here to get out of the weather. I didn’t think you guys would be home”

Bucky dragged himself off the couch and meandered towards the kitchen, motioning for Peter to follow. Peter hopped over the back of the couch and shed his jacket as he walked into the kitchen. Bucky tapped the back of a bar stool and Peter threw his jacket over the back before he sat down. Bucky wandered over to the fridge and opened the door. 

“What are you up for? We’ve got leftover pasta, salad, lots of protein shakes, cheese, or I can whip something together for you. Like an omelette of something?” Bucky glanced at Peter over his shoulder.

Peter shrugged “I don’t really care, but I’d like something warm”

Bucky’s eyes twinkled a little and he closed the fridge slightly. “I have an idea, wanna be my test subject?”

Peter balked slightly “Sure? It depends on what you’re going to make”

Bucky chuckled and started pulling ingredients out of the fridge and cupboards “Trust me, I think you’ll love it. I haven’t gotten a chance to try it yet, since Steve is such a food nut usually. But since it’s my birthday, and Steve’s not here, it’s the perfect time to try it out”

Peter hummed and watched as Bucky pulled a waffle iron down from the cupboard. Bucky shot him a look “So, Peter, I haven’t gotten a chance to talk to you in a while, how’s everything going?”

“It’s alright” Peter rested his chin in his palm “I’m not living on the streets anymore so that’s a plus”

Bucky shot him a sharp glare and Peter laughed “But really, things are a lot better Bucky. “I’m really enjoying school, now that I’m finally being challenged by the work, and living with the Stark’s has been amazing”

“How’d your talk with May go?”

Peter sighed “Not great. But the two of us are now speaking. I understand that she’s just trying to look out for me, and she understands that I won’t be giving up my suit, so we’ve agreed to disagree. But I still go visit her at least once a week”

Bucky started mixing whatever concoction he was making “Good to hear. How’s therapy?”

Peter took a moment to reply and Bucky glanced back at him “It’s… hard. It is. And the homework leaves me even more drained than the actual appointments sometimes, but I think it’s going to help in the long run”

“It will” Bucky smiled softly “It may not seem like it, but it will. Me, and Steve, and Tony, and so many others are living proof of that. I’m glad you’ve decided to stick with it”  
“Me too” Peter tapped on his phone screen absentmindedly “How are you and Steve doing?”

Bucky grinned down at the waffle iron “Great” He paused to open the waffle iron and slid the waffle onto a nearby plate “We’re getting ready to send out the invitations”  
Peter perked up “Really?”

Bucky smirked at him over his shoulder “September 21, 2020. 90th anniversary of when we met. Save the date”

Peter laughed “That's awesome. I'm sure it's going to be an interesting wedding”

Bucky grumbled “Considering it'll mostly be Avengers attending, I'm sure it'll threaten to be a shit show”

“Well, I'm sure Loki and your crew will help make sure that it runs as smoothly as possible”

“Yeah, Loki already promised to stab anyone who caused havoc. Don't worry, I told him that was not an acceptable answer” Bucky grabbed a plate and slid it down the counter to Peter “Bon Appetit. Dig in”

Peter eyed the plate “What is this?”

Bucky smiled “Chocolate cake batter cooked into a waffle, topped with ice cream, whipped cream, and all the other fixings”

Peter stared up at Bucky “Where the hell did you get the idea for this?” Peter began digging his way into the delicious looking dish.

“Pinterest” Bucky sneered “I found it months ago but Steve says it'll rot teeth so I haven't made it yet. We just won't tell him” Bucky said playfully as he took his first bite.  
Peter laughed and shoved his spoon into his mouth. Steve was right, it was tooth-rottingly sweet. But holy crap it was so good. Peter groaned and nearly slammed face-first into his plate. Bucky hummed in agreement, squeezing his eyes shut and leaning against the counter.

After a moment Bucky sighed “Yeah, Steve would hate this, it’s fucking amazing”

Peter chortled and shoved another bite into his mouth “Thank you so much Bucky”

“Feel better now?” 

Peter nodded “Definitely”

Bucky smiled warmly and they dissolved into chowing down on their food. The pair chatted as they ate and Peter felt a warm peacefulness settle into his chest. This felt good, it felt familiar. Spending time with Pepper and Tony and Morgan, while it felt like home, like family, always put him a little on edge. He still felt the need to impress Tony at every turn, to prove that he was worthy of being part of their family. It was stressful sometimes.

But Bucky? He had no shame, no qualms. He’d seen Peter at his lowest, and even lower than that. He knew what Peter was capable of, but didn’t expect anything, he was always pleasantly surprised. It was nice not having to worry about putting up a front, being able to just spill his guts and be completely honest. As much as Peter loved and respected Tony, his dad did what they all are supposed to, he looked out for Peter. He called Peter’s therapist whenever he felt like Peter was having issues, he called his former colleagues at MIT to check on Peter’s schooling. Howard Stark had been an emotional abusive and distant father to Tony. Tony was the complete opposite.

Which Peter appreciated most of the time. Except he wasn’t a kid anymore. Peter was in college, he was living mostly on his own, and he didn’t really need an overbearing dad all the time. So Bucky was a good alternative, so was Loki when Peter ever got a chance to talk to him. Bucky understood that Peter needed to be able to freely vent, to not have to worry about having every aspect of his life examined. Bucky had easily agreed when Peter had asked him to teach him how to shoot a gun. Bucky understood the want to protect those you care about, no matter the cost, the same way Peter did. Bucky may have been Morgan’s legal grandfather, but he was Peter’s uncle. 

When they were finished eating the pair cleaned up their dishes and headed back into the living room. Bucky resumed his lounging position on the couch and grabbed his bag of Doritos. Peter sank back onto the couch and grabbed a fizzy blanket off the back of the arm chair with a snap of his web shooters. Peter ignored the dirty look Bucky shot him.

Bucky shook his head as Peter buried himself into a bundle of blanket “I’ve just been watching TV all evening, but if you want to throw on a movie that’d be cool too”

“What’re you watching?” Peter asked, arm peeking out from underneath the blanket just enough to snag some Doritos from the bag when Bucky offered it. Peter snuggled down into his nest so far that only his eyes peeked out from the top of his bundle.

Bucky shifted uncomfortably “Uh, I’ve been binging Say Yes To The Dress lately”

Peter stared at him with wide eyes for a moment. “I’ll have to pass” Peter mumbled after a long minute.

Bucky nodded “I figured. Any requests for the movie?”

Peter pondered the question “Yeah, have you ever seen Better off Dead?” 

Bucky shook his head. Peter laughed “Oh you’ll love this one, it fits perfectly with your gallows humor”

An hour and forty minutes later the movie’s end credits started rolling and Bucky stretched, smiling tiredly “You were right, that was actually pretty good. It was stupid, but funny” 

Bucky looked over at Peter and laughed quietly, slumping back against the arm of the couch. Peter was passed out on the other end of the couch, still curled up in his blankets, mouth hanging open as his head was tilted back at what was a very uncomfortable looking angle. 

Bucky shook his head “That is going to hurt when he wakes up” Bucky checked his arm-clock; it was nearly midnight. 

“There’s no use waking him up now” Bucky sighed and dragged himself off the couch. He moved over to Peter and carefully maneuvered the teen so he was laying down on the couch. Peter made a noise of protest as the blankets stopped covering his legs, but didn’t wake up. Bucky grabbed a second blanket and tucked that one around Peter’s legs.  
Bucky carried the last of the dishes into the kitchen and put them away before heading back to his and Steve’s room. Bucky suppressed a yawn as he secured his hair back in a ponytail. The light flicked on in the bathroom and Bucky glanced at his phone as he wandered inside. No word from Steve; Bucky sighed.

He got it, it was an important mission, and Steve was never going to be able to retire completely, not as long as there were bad guys to fight and people needed help. But it was Bucky’s birthday, and while he was glad he at least got to spend it with Peter, it fucking sucked that Steve hadn’t been there at all. He’d left at ten o’clock the previous night, barely fifteen minutes after he’d gotten the call from Stark. That meant that Steve still had his bag packed at all times; the thought sent a wave of irritation down Bucky’s spine.

Bucky shoved his phone back in his pocket and grabbed his toothbrush.He was almost halfway through brushing his teeth when he heard familiar footsteps down the hall and paused. The bedroom door creaked open and Bucky repressed a sigh of relief as a duffle bag was dropped by the closet door. Bucky resumed brushing his teeth, far less stressed as he listened to the love of his life change out of what Bucky could only guess were bloodied clothes. While that thought would have scared most people, it didn’t faze Bucky, as long as it wasn’t Steve’s blood he was fine. 

Bucky heard Steve’s footsteps approach the bathroom door, but pause just out of sight. Bucky leaned forward and spit out his toothpaste “You can come in, I’m not going to bite your head off, this is your apartment too”

Steve exhaled heavily and stepped into the doorway. Bucky set his toothbrush back in its holder and turned to face his partner. Steve looked absolutely exhausted and beat all to hell. His dark circles and face creases were deeper and darker than Bucky had seen them in almost a year. Bucky sighed and held out his arms.

Steve groaned and dropped into a hug, burying his face in Bucky’s neck. “‘M sorry Buck” he mumbled. 

Bucky combed his hand through Steve’s hair “For what?”

Steve squeezed him a little tighter “It’s your birthday, and I wasn’t here to spend it with you”

“Steve, you had a job to do”

Steve pulled away from him, eyes narrowing slightly “Aren’t you the one who’s been wanting me to quit for years? You don’t get to say otherwise now just cause you want me to feel better about the fact I completely missed your birthday”

Bucky pressed his hand to the side of Steve’s neck “True, I do usually nag you about it. But right now, with only a few minutes left before my birthday is over, I’d really rather not get upset and end up fighting with you”

Steve’s eyes softened and he squeezed Bucky’s hand “Really though, I’m sorry. I’ll find a way to make it up to you”

Bucky blinked at Steve tiredly “Sure you will”

An easy silence fell between them for a moment. Then Steve spoke again “So, can I ask the obvious question?”

Bucky nodded “Shoot”

“Why is there a teenager sleeping on our couch?”

Bucky chuckled and shook his head, moving to step out of the bathroom. Steve followed him into their bedroom and sat down on the bed as Bucky rounded to his side. “Because” Bucky began, laying down and propping himself up against the pillows “He didn’t think anyone was here and was trying to find a place to crash for the night to get out of the cold. Thursdays are family dinner night for the Starks, but since Tony was on the mission with you and Pepper got stuck in Florida due to the weather, it got cancelled”

Bucky patted his stomach and Steve eagerly rolled over and wrapped himself around Bucky’s waist, using Bucky’s stomach as a pillow. Steve sighed “Well, I’m glad you two were able to spend time together then, so you weren’t completely alone on your birthday”

Bucky sighed "You know what Steve, if you really feel that bad about it-" he glanced at the clock and smirked "-you still have twelve minutes until my birthday is officially over..." He hid a grin in Steve's dark locks and growled "In case you want to do something about it." 

Steve laughed darkly and kissed Bucky, slowly. "I think I can manage that" 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter groaned and stretched his legs, eyes blinking rapidly to try and clear away the fogginess. He was not ready to be awake. Peter could hear a faint alarm going off and groaned again, reaching over to try and turn off his alarm.

Peter shrieked as the bed disappeared from underneath him and he landed face-first on the floor. “What the hell?” Peter grumbled into the carpet. He heard a faint laughter and blinked as he realized where he was.

Peter pushed himself off the living room floor with a yawn, smelling someone cooking in the kitchen. Peter inhaled the scent of coffee and bacon and dragged himself off the floor, merely driven by the grumbling of his stomach. Peter wandered into the kitchen and was greeted with a bright smile from Steve.

“Morning kiddo” Steve set a cup of coffee in front of one of the barstools and motioned for Peter to sit “Sleep well?”

Peter harrumphed and slid into the stool “Yeah, the floor was far less comfortable than the couch though”

Bucky shot him a playful glare from where he was flipping the bacon “Well then it’s a good thing you didn’t actually sleep on it."

Peter shot him a glare over the rim of his coffee cup. Steve dropped a plate of fresh pancakes in front of Peter and Peter was extremely glad that someone else knew what it was like to live with a super-metabolism. Just like Steve and Bucky, Peter could eat an entire buffett and still have room for more food. Peter excepted the massive stack of pancakes and side plate with three eggs on it happily. He was even happier when Bucky carried the pan over and pushed a small pile of bacon onto the plate as well.

Peter only managed to get a few bites into his food before his phone started buzzing on the counter beside him. It was Pepper, Peter could tell by the photo ID that popped up. Bucky glanced at the phone screen and Peter didn't mess the miniscule movement of his ears pressing back. Bucky's mind was working at a hundred miles per hour and Peter wished he could quell the worry he was sure was building in Bucky's stomach.

Peter answered the call, doing his best not to sound choked up “Hey Mom, what’s up?”

Pepper’s voice rang through the receiver “Morning Peter, how are you?”

“I’m alright. How are uh, things on your end?”

Pepper sighed tiredly “We’re alright, our flight just landed. But look, I was thinking, I know you really were looking forward to family dinner night, and I’m very sorry that we couldn’t make it home in time. But I was thinking instead, we could do a family brunch this morning. Tony got back around midnight last night, I know your lab today got cancelled because of the flooding, Morgan and I can meet you guys somewhere and we can have brunch. What do you think?”

Peter felt a tug in his chest, but it settled into something peaceful and calm “Yeah I’d- I’d love that” he glanced at Bucky and Steve, who were trying to make it seem as though they weren’t listening in, but were failing “But uh, I’m actually at Steve and Bucky’s right now. Do you think they can come with? They’re kinda family too”

Peter could practically feel Pepper’s smile through the phone “Of course, I’m sure Morgan will be more than thrilled to see her godfathers. And if your father tries to grumble and complain we can just kick him out and get brunch without him”

Peter laughed and it filled his chest and stretched down to his toes and to the tips of his fingers. It was beautiful “Alright, I’ll double check to see if they want to come with, but you can just send me directions and the time”

“Okay sweetheart, I’ll see you soon. Make sure you email your professor to let him know you won’t at class today, just blame on Tony if you need” 

Peter groaned “Alright, see you soon” 

The pair exchanged their goodbyes and Peter ended the call. Steve and Bucky were standing hip to hip, munching on their breakfasts as they watched him with careful eyes. Peter set down his phone “How’d you guys feel about going to brunch with my family?” 

Steve smiled mischievously “I could always eat more” 

“Stark footing the bill?” Bucky asked dryly, ignoring Steve as he jabbed an elbow in Bucky’s ribs. 

Peter shrugged “Probably, if you’re nice” 

Bucky groaned and rolled his eyes “Fine, I’ll do my best” 

They all laughed and for a moment, everything was perfect.


	2. Snowstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Alpine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Alpine is technically not in the first chapter because she did not exist in my version until I decided to write this over Christmas break. I may go add her in eventually, but it really doesn't feel like that big of a deal. So until then, enjoy this little snapshot!

Not much had changed, Bucky still really, really, really hated the cold. But he’d promised that whenever needed he would do patrols and go out on minor missions for the Avengers. Which is why he was currently ducking into an alley deep in the heart of Berlin. The city still made him nervous, but after a lovely vacation there a few months back it wasn’t nearly as bad as after the whole “Sokovia Accords” shitshow. 

Why Berlin? Why in April? Why in one of the worst snow storms the city had seen in years? Because Stark was stuck at the compound taking care of Morgan and Pepper, the latter of which had come down with a terrible cold. Peter was on a school field trip, his last one as a high school student, and Stark wanted to keep an eye on him. He said Peter had a knack for attracting trouble; Bucky couldn’t disagree with that statement. 

Besides, he had nothing else to do. Shuri and the rest of Wakanda were busy hosting a massive science and technology convention, which is the reason Banner, Strange, and Loki weren’t available, so he couldn't go hang out with her. As much as Bucky loved science, crowds still freaked him out. Steve was in Iowa, visiting Clint on the farm. Steve, Wilson, and Natalia had all gone down there for the weekend, as it turns out, it was one of the mini Hawkeyes’ birthdays. 

So Stark had asked Bucky to fly to Berlin with Peter and keep and eye on him. Bucky didn’t mind and Peter was more than happy to not have to fly alone in the quinjet, even though he knew how to. But Peter was at the Neues Museum, and while Bucky would love to visit it, he didn’t want to be framed as a stalker and arrested. Which was why Bucky was wandering the streets of Berlin in the middle of a snow storm, trying to stay out of the cold, when he heard a small noise that caught his attention. 

It hit him like a dart to the back of his neck, causing his hair to stand on edge right away. Bucky paused a few steps down the alley and looked around. It was littered with trash, some old boxes, and a broken wooden crate. There was a broken piece of table leaning up against one side of the alley, tucked underneath was a small cardboard box. Bucky crept towards the table and peeked in the gap, doing his best to see into it. The noise came again and Bucky felt a tug at his heartstrings. 

Bucky carefully reached in and grabbed the box before gently tugging it out from underneath the shelter of the table. One look inside and Bucky’s suspicion was confirmed correct. There was scrawled writing on one side of the box, written in German were the words, “Mother can’t feed her, only surviving one of the litter, please give her a good home.”

Bucky started as the mewling grew louder and more frantic. He reached inside the box and carefully, with the delicacy of holding thin glass, picked up the tiny white kitten and pulled her out of the damp box. 

She was small, and Bucky noticed that her eyes weren’t open yet, meaning she was less than two weeks old, possibly even a week. She was thin, and clearly malnourished, but she was loud. Now that she was in Bucky’s hands, she understood that there was something else there, and she was not going to go unnoticed. Her mewls grew louder the longer Bucky held her, eventually turning into cries that grated against Bucky’s ears and heart. 

For once in his life Bucky decided to pull a Steve, and go with his gut instinct and without thought. Bucky tucked the kitten in his jacket, resting her just above his heart, but close enough to his arm that he could activate the internal heater and know it would help keep her warm. 

Bucky whipped out his phone and prayed that he’d be heard over the howling of the wind, “FRIDAY? Can you hear me?”

The AI responded instantly “What can I help you with Sergeant Barnes?”

“Find the nearest open animal clinic or shelter and give me directions.”

“On it,” the AI was silent for a moment, “I’ve found the one closest to you. It is about 2.4 kilometers or 1.5 miles to the north east of your current location. It should take you about twenty minutes to walk there, I’ll guide you as you go.” 

“No need, I can make it there faster if I don’t use the roads. Just point me in a direction,” Bucky barked, moving back the entrance of the alley. 

\------------------------------------------

No, running across the rooftops in the middle of a snow storm was not the most pleasant experience of Bucky’s life, nor was it his first time doing it. But he made it the the vet’s office in three minutes flat, which was amazing considering how out of shape he was, and how snowy it was. Bucky skidded to a stop in front of the store and stomped some of the snow off his boots before rushing inside. He didn’t even bother to try and disguise himself, he didn’t even think about.

The clerk working at the desk gave Bucky a wild look as the soldier rushed to the counter, recognising him almost instantly. The woman rose to her feet instantly and spoke in soft German “Can I help you, sir?”

Bucky carefully reached into his jacket “I found a kitten outside in the snow, can you look at her?” he asked in flawless German, pulling the kitten out of his jacket. 

The clerk’s face paled slightly and she shoved on a pair of disposable gloves, “Give it here.” 

Bucky delicately handed the kitten over and watched as the clerk rang the bell on the desk before beginning to examine the kitten, “Where did you find it?” 

“In an alley, in a cardboard box tucked underneath a table. I think someone else found her, couldn’t take her with them, and decided to try and shield her from the snow.” Bucky wrung his hands as a vet tech entered the office and took the kitten from the clerk.

The clerk turned back to him as the vet tech rushed out of the office and into the back room, “We only have one other patient at the moment, she’ll be examined immediately and thoroughly. If you want to take a seat, we’ll alert you when she’s done being examined.”

Bucky nodded slowly, backing towards the row of seats on the wall on the waiting room, “I will, thank you.”

\---------------------------------------

It was a twenty-eight minute and twenty six second wait. Peter texted Bucky at one point, letting him know that they’d be finished with their tour in a half hour, and that they’d be heading to a restaurant for lunch afterwards. Peter had apparently explained to his teacher that his “Uncle James” lived in Berlin and asked if Bucky could come to lunch with them. Bucky was sure that was going to go over well, it wasn’t like Bucky’s face was unrecognizable. Not now that it was plastered all over the inside of his own exhibit at the Smithsonian next to Steve’s. 

The vet tech Bucky who had taken the kitten from the clerk ushered him into the back rooms where the head vet was waiting for him. She was an older woman, probably in her late fifties, head adorned with strong silver strands of hair. She shook Bucky’s hand and introduced herself as Dr. Drengler. 

“We have to thank you for bringing this little one our way, Mr. Barnes,” Dr. Drengler chuckled, leading him over to a small incubator on one table “It’s always unfortunate that so many animals get dumped on the side of the road or in alleys because they can’t be taken care of.”

Bucky shoved his hands into his pockets, “Is she going to be alright?”

Dr. Drengler smiled and nodded, “Though she’s a little malnourished, and far too young to be seperated from her mother, she’s actually a very healthy kitten, and it doesn’t look like she was out in the cold too long.” 

Bucky sighed in relief and Dr. Drengler fixed him with a look, “I hate to be assuming, but you don’t seem the hero type, why’d you decide to save her?”

Bucky tilted his head, “Let’s just say I have a thing for helping out strays, if I know someone needs help, I help them” He fixed a stony look on her “No matter what I may seem like”.

Dr. Drengler nodded, understanding his tone, “Have you taken in many strays over the years then? Have a lot of pets?”

Bucky shook his head “No, I haven’t had a pet in a very long time. Let’s just say, the strays I take in now are far more often human than not.”

The woman huffed humorously under her breath, “Well, then I guess that brings me to my next question. Even though she is far too young to be away from her mother, it’s a little late to remedy that problem. She’s going to need a foster home where she can be taken care of, do you want us to find one for her?”

“What are the alternatives?”

Dr. Drengler shook her head, smiling wryly, “It’s either a foster home, or you take her home and foster her yourself, maybe even keep her forever.”  
Bucky stared at her for a long moment, then looked down at the sleeping kitten. The tiny white furball was nested in a warm blanket, sleeping underneath a warm yellow light. Bucky sighed heavily, feeling a familiar tug in his chest.

Dr. Drengler moved to open the incubator and Bucky’s protest fell short as she carefully swaddled the sleepy kitten and offered the bundle to Bucky. Bucky took a deep breath and accepted the bundle. And he knew.

He knew the instant he picked her up, the second he felt her tiny paws kneading the blanket as she purred happily and yawned at him. He was done. Bucky was done. Head over heels done for this tiny little ball of snow. Bucky groaned and pressed his face into her soft fur, the overwhelming need to protect filling his chest. 

Dr. Drengler sighed happily, “I’ll take that as a yes. Let me get a to go bag started for you so you don’t have to run out and get one in the snow. I’ll also have my assistant write up the instructions I’ll be giving you on how to take care of her. But Before I do” she smiled at him warmly “Do you have any idea on what you’re going to name her?”

Bucky looked down at the tiny bundle pressed against his chest and smiled softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling, “She reminds me of fresh snow on a mountain top. I think I’ll call her Alpine.”

“Alright, let me go get you and Alpine’s things set up so you can be on your way,” Dr. Drengler disappeared into another room.

\---------------------------------

It wasn’t until Bucky was being handed a carrier full of supplies and a large packet of instructions that he even thought that it might not be the best idea. He was a soldier, and though he was technically retired, he could never guarantee that he’d be home enough to take care of an animal. That was part of the reason he and Steve hadn’t gotten a dog yet. God, he didn’t even remember if Steve liked cats or not. It’d never even been brought up. But it was too late to refuse now, besides, Bucky had only had his little bundle tucked in his jacket for fifteen minutes and he was already more than ready to give his life for the “tiny bean” (to quote what Ned Leeds later called her).

After thanking Dr. Drengler and her coworkers, Bucky headed back out into the snow, cat carrier in hand, tiny bundle tucked against his chest, under the blanket of his scarf. Bucky was slightly worried about Alpine getting too cold, but thankfully the walk to the restaurant where Peter’s group was eating was shorter than the original run Bucky had taken across the city. 

Bucky managed to get there only a few minutes later than Peter’s group, but the look Peter gave Bucky when he spotted the carrier in his hands was nearly enough to make Bucky walk right back out of the restaurant. Peter jumped out of his seat hard enough to nearly knock over the table and after a quick apology to his neighbors, he rushed over to Bucky. 

“Bu-Uncle James, what have you got there?” Peter asked, eyes wide with a mix of what looked to be excitement and anxiety. 

Of course, Peter’s abrupt exit was enough to make sure the entire rest of his group was watching the exchange. Bucky coughed awkwardly as he walked with Peter back over to the table where the teen had been sitting, “Sorry I’m so late, I got a little caught up on my way here.” Bucky addressed Peter’s teacher with a warm smile.

Peter nudged Bucky with his shoulder. Bucky sighed and set the carrier down; he looked over at the group of teens watching him curiously, “Now, don’t get over excited and start screaming, I don’t want you to freak her out.”

Bucky carefully reached under his scarf and pulled out the swaddle. He carefully unwrapped the top and basked in the loud awws and gasps that littered the room as the tiny fluff ball was unveiled. MJ automatically rose from her seat to get a closer look. Thankfully, Bucky had met her before and had no problem with her invading his space a little to get a better look at the kitten.

Peter gasped excitedly, fingers gently brushing across the top of Alpine’s ears. A second later he looked up at Bucky with a nervous expression, “Does Uncle Steve know?”

Bucky shook his head nervously and Peter grimaced with wide eyes, “Oooh boy, he’s gonna kill you.”

Several people at the table looked taken aback, but most gathered around to get a closer look at the kitten. “What’s the tiny bean’s name?” Ned asked before cooing as he rubbed Alpin’s cheek.

“Alpine” Bucky replied “I found her in an alley on my way here. Luckily I had enough time to run her to the vet and get her checked out before meeting you all here”

One of the other girls sighed happily, “She’s beautiful, but so tiny, how old is she?”

“The vet said she’s probably only a week and a half old, the box I found her in said that her mother refused to feed her and that’s why whoever had her decided to get rid of her.” Bucky explained.

There were several upset scowls and irritated huffs from some of the students. But Peter pulled up a chair for Bucky and MJ helped pull off Bucky’s scarf and gather the bottle and feed from the carrier. Bucky sat down and pulled out the small amount of kitten milk replacement he’d been given by the vet. Remembering what he’d been told, Bucky asked the owner of the restaurant to heat it slightly before taking the eyedropper and slowly beginning to feed Alpine. 

MJ stayed by his side the entire time, forcing Ned to scoot over a seat as she watched with warm eyes. Peter kept eyeing Bucky’s work, like he was subtly trying to learn what to do. After a few minutes Peter’s teacher decided to address Bucky.

“So, Mr…. I’m afraid I don’t know your last name otherwise I’d address you by it, you don’t seem like you’re native to Germany.” 

Peter balked but Bucky had many years of lying under his belt to help him, “Rogers, James Rogers. I’m not native to Germany, you are correct about that. I was in the US Military for many years, now I’m retired from active duty and work as a technical engineer for them part-time.” Bucky shifted his grip on Alpine and smiled at Mr. Harrington. 

“Where are from then, if you don’t mind me asking?” Mr. Harrington asked. 

“Brooklyn, born and raised” Bucky smirked “I know I don’t have the accent anymore, but that’s because I’ve learned quite a few languages and lived in many different places and eventually… you just lose it.”

Mr. Harrington nodded and went back to his food. Peter nudged Bucky and Bucky looked down at the teenager expectantly. 

Bucky offered Peter the eyedropper, “You want to try feeding her?” 

Peter eyed the dropper, “Uh, maybe later. I did have a question though.”

Bucky shrugged and continued feeding the squirming kitten, “Shoot.”

“We still have another day here, are you gonna stay in the quinjet or are you going to fly back to the compound? I can always fly back with the rest of the group, or I can ask my Dad to send a ride for me.” 

Bucky shook his head, “No, I'm still planning on sleeping in the quinjet, your Dad will have my head if I leave you now. I still have some stuff I need to pick up from the pet store anyway, so I'll do that once the storm lightens up later tonight.”

Alpine let out a sleepy yawn, her tiny limbs stretching and pushing against her blanket. Bucky set the eyedropper down and gently scratched her tiny head. He took a corner of the blanket and carefully wiped excess milk from Alpine's fur. Bucky chuckled as her tiny body shook with a purr. 

MJ hummed softly and brushed her thin fingers across the top of Alpine's head. Alpine yawned again, pink tongue sticking out slightly. There was some cooing from the others at the table. Bucky pulled the swaddle from his jacket and carefully unrolled it. He set the tiring kitten in the middle and removed his glove. His metal arm, due to Shuri's genius, now had a cloaking ability to make it resemble skin so he didn’t have to wear gloves all the time, or worry about people recognizing him because of the arm. But it still felt like metal, and could be warmed like a heater, so no one got to touch it. 

Bucky gently brushed his metal fingertips in Alpine’s fur and laughed as the sleepy kitten mewled and curled herself around them. Bucky looked at his metal hand, at how big it was compared to the kitten, and had a momentary panic. He used to have them all the time after he escaped from Hydra, terror alight in his chest when children brushed by his legs, or when vendors held out fruit to him. But it was different now; Bucky shook himself and zoned back in to see MJ rubbing Alpine with the blanket. 

Bucky glanced over and saw that Peter had grabbed his hand and was clutching it between his own. Peter rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder and whispered just loud enough for the supersoldier to hear.

“You didn’t do anything, you just zoned out a bit so I asked MJ to take care of the kitten for a few minutes.”

Bucky sighed and rested his cheek on Peter’s head, squeezing his hand ,“Thanks kiddo.”

The peaceful moment was startled by a gasp from Ned, “Look! She’s trying to open her eyes!” 

Bucky leaned forward and MJ carefully passed Alpine to him. The kitten yawned and stretched, her tiny eyes blinking slowly. Bucky used his non-metal hand to massage the area around Alpine’s eyes and felt a pang of joy in his chest as they blinked open. 

Peter laughed happily, “Oh my God, look! She has heterochromatic eyes! One’s blue and the other’s yellow!”

Bucky laughed with him, just a tiny bit weaker. Alpine’s eyes were only open for a moment before she closed them again and snuggled into Bucky’s grip. Bucky had a feeling she was going to be no problem caring for, on the other hand though, Bucky was extremely nervous about Steve. 

Live and learn, Bucky guessed. He’d just have to try and put his fears from his mind for the time being. He could worry about Steve when they got back to the compound. 

 

\--------------------------------

Bucky thought he was nervous just thinking about telling Steve that they were adopting a cat. He was proven wrong the second the quinjet landed back at the compound and he was hit by the sudden crushing realization that he was going to have to tell Steve and work the whole situation out like a normal adult person.

Peter jumped out of his seat and was practically bouncing to get off the jet before he reached the doorway and saw that Bucky hadn’t moved an inch from his spot in the pilot’s seat. Peter set his suitcase back down with a huff before moving back to the front of the quinjet.

“You good?” Peter asked, leaning over the back of the pilot’s seat.

Bucky was glued in his spot, eyes fixed forward, body stiff as a board. Peter shifted nervously before rounded the seat and leaning against the controls, trying desperately to remember what Steve had told him to do. 

“Are you nervous to tell Steve about Alpine?” Peter asked calmly. 

Bucky nodded stiffly, prying his hands off the controls. Peter nodded in acknowledgement, “Do you want my opinion?”

A strange look pressed onto Bucky’s face, “God, you sound like Steve. But, go ahead.”

“Honestly, Bucky, it’s going to be fine. Steve may be a little miffed at first but you and I both know that’s he’s still a giant softie when it comes to animals. He may be angry with you, but he’s going to melt the second he sees her,” Peter offered a warm smile.

Bucky let out a strained chuckle, “Oh yeah, he may favor dogs, but I’ve never seen him turn away an animal.” Bucky grabbed Peter’s hand and squeezed it, “Thanks kid”

Peter squeezed back, “You’re welcome. Now, can you please open the door, I’d really like to hug the life out of my mom.”

Bucky smirked and raised an eyebrow, “I get that’s an expression, but be careful, cause you actually could.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “Whatever, I’ll be careful.” The teen wandered back over to his suitcase and waited for Bucky to drop the back door. 

Bucky pressed the button and hauled himself from his seat. He walked with a stone in his gut over to the carrier, within was a large wad of blankets. Inside that was a tiny kitten. Bucky pulled Alpine and her bundle from the carrier and tucked her back in his jacket. The carrier remained at his side as he moved from the quinjet. 

Tony and Pepper were already hugging Peter, happy to have their boy back home, though Pepper looked worse for the wear. Steve was waiting off to the side, a glimmer in his eyes that shifted to something like suspicion when he saw the lump in Bucky’s jacket and something unreadable when he saw that cat carrier in Bucky’s hand. Bucky smiled bashfully, feeling like it was more of a grimace than anything. 

Steve stepped forward and met Bucky halfway. They stopped a few feet from each other and had a short staredown. After a long moment Steve gritted his teeth, “So, you got anything to tell me.”

Bucky took a deep breath, “Well, it seems like my penchant for picking up back-alley strays hasn’t gone away.”

Steve crossed his arms, eyebrows practically reaching his hairline. Bucky sighed and reached into his jacket. He carefully pulled Alpine’s bundle out and unfurled it just enough so Steve could see. Oh, boy, Peter was absolutely correct. 

Steve deadpanned for a second, and then the moment he processed exactly what Bucky was holding he fucking melted. Eyes drooping, childish whine and everything. “Oh!” Steve gasped, looking more like a child than he had in a lifetime. 

Bucky couldn’t help the blossom of pride and affection that swelled in his chest as Steve cooed and gently rubbed his knuckle down Alpine’s spine. Alpine mewled and stretched, tiny claws digging into the blanket. Steve sighed and Bucky could see the gears in his partner’s head turning as Steve carefully pet Alpine.

After a moment he looked back up at Bucky, “Okay, I get why you did it, but we’re not done talking about this.” Steve looked back down at Alpine with soft eyes, “But that can wait until after we’ve got h-” Steve paused and looked up at Bucky.

“Her,” Bucky corrected.

“-her situated,” Steve finished. 

Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek, “Thank you.”

Steve huffed and kissed him back, “Yeah well, I love you, and I love this kitten, and Nat would probably kill me if I told her you brought home a kitten and I didn’t let you keep her.”

Bucky chuckled “Yeah well, I would’ve kept the cat whether you wanted to or not.”

Steve raised and eyebrow, “You would’ve picked the cat over me?”

Bucky stared him down, “In a heartbeat.”

Steve gaped at Bucky in shock and Bucky just smiled, listening to Tony’s loud cackling and the laughter shared by Pepper and Peter. Alpine snuggled further into his grip and he wrapped the blanket back around her. She was there to stay.


End file.
